Software may be developed in development environments. Typical development environments lack versatility in developing some types of software, such as user interfaces. For example, in some typical user interface development environments and/or approaches, the code explicitly constructs the displayed view. However, the explicit construction of views may necessitate many explicit commands for creating collections, adding user interface elements, and so forth. Additionally, the programmer is responsible for writing code that correctly updates the view in response to changes in the application state. Writing correct updating code is difficult and a source of frequent errors, which can leave the view in an incorrect state
Moreover, the process of debugging such user interface software code is typically inefficient. For example, to correct a minute problem in a user interface, the developer may need to stop the program, manually search through the software code to locate the code related to the general portion of the user interface experiencing the problem, ascertain the particular code corresponding to the problem, then attempt to adjust the corresponding code to address the problem. Once changes are made, the code may have to be recompiled and the developer may be forced to manually repeat the inputs that resulted in the problem (often taking minutes or hours of exacting input). Once the software has been returned to the state that previously exhibited the problem, the developer may find the problem has 1) not been addressed, 2) was unaffected (i.e. the problem results from other code), 3) the problem has been resolved but the “fix” has resulted in new problems, etc. Should this be the case, the developer is forced to repeat the process until all problems are resolved and no new problems arise, which can result in a significant amount of cost, time and resources.